Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor
by Revan46
Summary: This is a story that is sort of similar to alamarang's Fighting Against Voldemort, with the powers type thing. UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. The Letter

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or plots, that belongs to the best writer in the Universe, J. K. Rowling. I do however own my character though I've changed my last name for privacy and cause it sounds more like a Harry Potter last name. I have the books existing in this story but you'll see what I mean. I am hoping alamarang will forgive me but I may use the Heir of Gryffindors powers. I don't know, I might, I might not.  
  
The Letter  
  
Sean Moonstone was a regular boy who liked a lot of what other kids like, except for most

sports. One day during the summer however this life changed forever. Sean had just gotten up

from sleeping and went to check the mail. He picked up the mail and looked through the

different envelopes until he came to a brown letter with his name on it, it read: Mr. S.

Moonstone, The Front Bedroom, Ontario, Canada  
  
"What is this?" He thought. He turned the envelope over and saw the Hogwarts crest. "What?!

How can there be Hogwarts, it's only in a book." He opened the letter and saw the traditional

letter from the books. "Okay, let me think about this. Say this letter is for real and there is a

Hogwarts. How am I supposed to get to England to not only purchase my things but get to the

school itself?"   
  
"That's where I come in Sean." Said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Remus

Lupin standing there.  
  
"Remus Lupin?! How is it you're real, I thought the wizarding world was fictional." Sean said.  
  
"That is not the time. We must go." Lupin grabbed hold of Sean and they apparated right to

Diagon Alley.   
  
"Okay Sean, we're here. You can open your eyes." Lupin said.   
  
Sean opened his eyes and saw the site of Diagon Alley. "This is unbelievable." Sean said.  
  
"First we need to get you your equipment." Lupin said. So they walked to the different stores

and got his equipment, books and robes until they ended up in front of Ollivanders.'   
  
"Well go on in, I've got a couple things to get Sean from other stores so I'll meet you back here

in a few minutes." Lupin said. He turned around and headed down the street.   
  
Sean opened the door and looked inside. "It's just like the movies." He thought. "Hello?!" He

called out and just as in the movie Mr. Ollivander slid down and came into view. "I wondered

when I'd see you Mr. Moonstone. I presume you are here for your wand." He said as he began

to search for a wand. "Here you are, 8 inches, Mahogany, a strand of unicorn hair. Go on and

give it a wave." Sean waved it and a flower vase broke and the water splashed all over. "No,

no, apparently not. Here try this, 13 inches, Yew, a dragon's heartstring." He handed Sean the

wand. Sean waved it and many boxes full of paper flew out of their places. "Hmm, let's see…I

wonder." "That's exactly what he said about Harry's wand." Sean thought. "Here we are, 12 ½

inches, Holly, a phoenix feather. Give it a wave." Ollivander said. Sean waved it and it blew a

whole bunch of small fireworks. "Sean, it is surprising you should have this wand because even

though I thought only two feathers were given by Fawkes, it seems that a third was put in this

wand…Well that will be seven Galleons Sean." Sean payed the man seven of the gold coins and

left the store where Lupin was waiting for him with a owl of a surprise.  
  
"This is a sort of welcome gift to the wizarding world for you, Sean." Lupin said handing him the

cage with a beautiful snowy owl.   
  
"Thanks Remus." Sean said taking the owl and cage.  
  
"Now Sean we must hurry and get to King's Cross station or else you'll miss your train. I'll help

you onto the platform since even though you've "read" how to get on you probably don't really

know how to do it for real." Lupin told Sean.

"Thanks again. Well let's go then." –POP! - Lupin looked shocked when he saw that Sean had

disappeared right in front of him. "How did he do that? I'll have to let Albus know when we get

to Hogwarts" Lupin said as he was standing there in puzzlement. He apparated to Platform 9 ¾

to see Sean and his luggage standing there in amazement.   
  
"Sean how exactly did you get here? People don't know how to apparate until they take the

test." Lupin asked.  
  
"I don't know I thought about what it might look like and all of a sudden I was here." Sean

explained.  
  
"You are special Sean," Lupin said.

"No wonder Dumbledore wanted Sean at the school now." He thought to himself.  
  
"Well do I have to get on the train?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yes, you get on the train and I'll put your things in the luggage compartment. Here's

Moonbeam," He said and handed Sean his owl. "Now you go find a seat."   
  
With that Sean walked on and Lupin went and put Sean's luggage on the train. The whistle

sounded and the Hogwarts Express set off and turned the corner and no one could see the

platform anymore.  
  
--------On the train-------  
  
Sean walked through the compartments on the train looking for a seat he saw students after

students he recognized from the Harry Potter movies. "Hmm, that's weird, they look like the

actors from the movie, oh well. There's Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan,

Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil,

Oh and look," muttered Sean as he clenched his hands into fists. "Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle."

He kept going through the compartments until he saw some familiar messy black hair.  
  
Well I hope you like the first chapter. Please Read and Review!   
  
Coming Up:-Introduction of Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
-The Sorting Hat  
  
-An Interesting Surprise


	2. Some Unexpected Surprises

I do not own HP characters and plots. I only own my own character.  
  
Chapter Two; The Sorting Hat, A Interesting Development and Harry Potter  
  
Sean walked up to the compartment that had the messy black hair. He knew who was their but

he didn't say anything.  
  
"Hi, can I sit here?" He asked Harry.  
  
"Sure." Harry replied back.  
  
"Thanks, so what're your names, mine's Sean Moonstone by the way." Sean said.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, this is Ron Weasley and her name's Hermione Granger." He said pointing to

each of them as he said their names.   
  
"It's nice to meet you." Sean said. "Has the food trolley come by yet?" He asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Harry replied.   
  
"Oh, okay." Sean told Harry becoming silent while he waited for the food trolley.  
  
Harry leaned over to Ron and whispered, "Ron, he didn't go weird when he heard my name, he

didn't even glance at my scar like most people do."  
  
"Yeah, that is kind of weird." Ron whispered back to Harry.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears'?" The familiar voice of the trolley lady broke the silence.  
  
"Do you want anything Sean? I'll buy." Harry asked Sean.  
  
"Sure, why not." Sean said and sighed after he said this.  
  
"We'll take the lot." Harry said as he held out a handful of Galleons.   
  
……A few minutes later……  
  
"So Sean how'd you come to Hogwarts? I mean I never saw you the first five years." Harry

asked.  
  
"I just got the letter the past summer. I was going into Grade Eleven at muggle high school when

I found out I was a wizard from the letter. I'm actually muggle-born like you Hermione." Sean

explained.   
  
Hermione gasped. "How'd you know I was muggle-born?"  
  
"Umm, I guessed." Sean said.  
  
"Oh. Well looks like we best get changed we're nearly at Hogwarts." Hermione told them.  
  
They changed into their robes and waited for the train to start. When it finally stopped they got

out and walked up to see the familiar face of Rubeus Hagrid.   
  
"Hi Hagrid." The three said while Sean just muttered, "Hi." And walked over to the carriages

and got into one. A couple minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione got into the same carriage

and for the short trip from the station to the school there was a lot of silence.   
  
"Looks like we're here." Hermione said breaking the silence.   
  
The four got out and walked into the Entrance Hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed for the

Great Hall. Sean was about to go there when Professor McGonagall called to him. "Mr.

Moonstone, over here." Sean walked over and asked McGonagall, "Yes Professor?"  
  
"You have to come with the first year's Sean, so you can be sorted. Don't worry," She said as

she saw his look of annoyance. "You'll be the first one since you're a sixth year."   
  
"Okay Professor." He said.  
  
The Great Hall doors opened and the first years, Professor McGonagall and himself walked in.  
  
When they finally got to the front Sean could see all the people staring at him as they did Harry

in his first year. Professor Dumbledore stood up and opened his mouth, "Welcome one and all

to another year at Hogwarts. As usual the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Now

we would like to welcome a new student to our school. Please welcome Sean Moonstone. He

is starting school immediately in sixth year even though he has never been in our school or any

other wizarding school. He comes to us from Canada and I would like all of you to make him

feel welcome. Now let the sorting begin." He concluded.   
  
Professor McGonagall brought out the Sorting Hat and placed it on the stool. She opened her

scroll of the names of students and called out just as she had said, "Sean Moonstone."  
  
Sean walked up to the stool hoping to get into Gryffindor and sat underneath the hat. "Hmm this

is difficult," the hat said. "This is interesting too, hmm I'll have to tell Dumbledore. But for now I'll

put you in 'GRYFFINDOR!'" The hat shouted as Sean took off the hat and walked over to the

Gryffindor Table.   
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up and shook his hand as he sat down. "Good job Sean.

Welcome to Gryffindor." They said to him.   
  
"Thanks." He said. Then he leaned over to the three so no one else could hear. "Guys something

that hat said to me really made me feel nervous."  
  
"What did he say?" Ron asked.  
  
"He said, 'This is interesting too, hmm I'll have to tell Dumbledore.' What do you think it

means?" Sean asked the three.   
  
"Well that hat is very strange," Harry said. "We'll just have to see what happens."  
  
……A few minutes later after the Sorting Ceremony finally was over…  
  
"Now fill up." Dumbledore said. As usual the plates immediately filled up in front of the students.  
  
As the four friends began to eat Sean continued to keep an eye on the Head table. At the end of

the Welcoming feast the four watched Professor McGonagall walk out of the room behind the

teachers' table and over to Dumbledore. She leant down and whispered in his ear, Dumbledore

nodded, stood up and called, "Sean Moonstone, can you enter the room behind the teachers'

table." Sean glanced at the others then walked up to the teachers' table turned left and went into

the room behind the teachers' table.   
  
A few seconds later he was joined by Professor Dumbledore. "Hello Sean."  
  
"Hello Professor." Sean replied.  
  
"I suppose you are wondering why you have been called here." Dumbledore said and Sean

nodded. "Well, the Sorting Hat told Professor McGonagall what it found when it searched your

head for school house qualities. It seems in your head there were many..well interesting..thoughts

and powers."  
  
"What?!" Sean said stunned.  
  
"Sean as you probably noticed their was no teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts at the

Teachers' table. That's because I expected this to happen when I had Professor McGonagall

send you the letter you received. Now Sean I would like you to be the new Defence Against the

Dark Arts teacher."   
  
"But how can I?" Sean asked. "I mean I've only been part of the wizarding for a short while. I

doubt I'll even know what a Knarl is. I've only read about it in the books." Sean said.  
  
"Sean, Sean, don't worry. I have faith in you. You will do fine. Plus I've also requested that

Professor Lupin come and help you teach the class. So do not worry you won't be alone."

Professor Dumbledore told Sean.  
  
"Oh… okay, I guess that's alright. I'll do it." Sean replied to Dumbledore. "Am I to know call

the teachers by their first names now?"  
  
"Yes you may if you want, but only when you're not in class. Three of the five days you will have

to teach. On those days one of the four classes you will have to take seeing as how I still want

you to take classes. You will also still stay in Gryffindor and take classes when you are not

teaching. Oh and Sean, I have talked to Minerva and she has decided that you will be the new

Head of Gryffindor. This will start tomorrow." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"Okay." Sean said.  
  
"Now Sean tomorrow when you come down to the Great Hall you will come and sit at the

Gryffindor table. I would like it to be a surprise for your first classes. You will get your teaching

and student classes timetables tomorrow during owl post. However do not show the schedules

to anyone."  
  
"Okay." Sean said as he began to head out of the room.  
  
"Oh and Sean, three more things." Dumbledore said.   
  
"Yes Albus? Man that feels weird." Sean said   
  
"First of all, you are the one who talks to the Gryffindor Portrait and discusses what the

password to the Common room should be. Second of all I will keep the students for a few more

minutes so you can apparate and discuss with the portrait what it should be. And third here is a

letter to Mr. Potter about him being Quidditch Captain and you should know that I expect that

you will try out for it."  
  
"Okay Albus. I'll see you tomorrow." –POP! – And with that Sean was upstairs.  
  
Sean appeared around the corner from the Gryffindor Portrait. He walked around the corner

and said hello to the 'Fat Lady.'  
  
"Ahh Sean. It's nice to meet you. Dumbledore has told me about you being the new Head of

Gryffindor House. Well I suppose we should decide what the password should be, shall we?"   
  
"Yes, umm should I call you the 'Fat Lady' or the 'Pink Lady.'?"   
  
"Whatever you wish dear." The 'Fat Lady' replied.  
  
"Umm I was thinking for the first password it could be a candy from my world, the Muggle

World." Sean told the 'Fat Lady.'   
  
"Well it's up to you, dear." The 'Fat Lady' replied.  
  
"Umm how about 'Hubba Bubba?' Sean asked.  
  
"Okay dear." The 'Fat Lady' replied.  
  
Sean apparated downstairs and told Dumbledore what the Gryffindor password was. "Hmm

'Hubba Bubba,' good choice. I really enjoy that brand of gum." Dumbledore said. "Okay, I'll

make sure to tell the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl the password and that you're the new

Head. Oh and don't worry I'll make sure that they keep it a secret."   
  
Sean apparated back upstairs in front of the portrait. "Hubba Bubba." Sean said and entered the

Common Room. "Just as I imagined." He said looking around. When he was done that he

walked up the stairs of the dormitory and went into the room he saw his trunk in. He dropped

down on his bed and waited for Harry and Ron to come in since he saw their trunks in front of

the beds on the left and right of his bed.   
  
He had nearly fallen asleep when he opened his eyes to see Harry and Ron getting ready for

bed.  
  
"Sean." Harry whispered. "What happened?"   
  
"You'll see tomorrow guys." He said and then went to bed smiling.  
  
WOW that's my longest chapter I've ever written!! WHOO-HOO!!!  
  
Next Chapter: My first day of Hogwarts.  
  
My first DADA lesson.  
  
Any other suggestions you may have. R/R.


	3. Defense Against the Dark Arts and More S...

Yet again I don't own HP characters, quotes or plots. The only thing I own is my character. From this chapter on there will be POV from other characters not just me. This is what I'll use: name or Name. If I don't use that it's in my/Sean's POV  
  
Chapter Three: First Day  
  
Sean woke up to his first day of Hogwarts with both happiness and nervousness because it was

also his first day of teaching.  
  
"Sean you up?" Harry whispered.  
  
Sean opened his eyes to see Harry standing in the door frame.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm up. When did you get up?" Sean asked.  
  
"An hour ago." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh, why haven't you gone down to the Great Hall?" Sean asked.  
  
"Uhh, because it's seven o' clock in the morning."   
  
"What it's that early?!" Sean said stunned.  
  
"Yeah it is. I couldn't sleep. What about you?" Harry asked wondering.  
  
"Yeah I couldn't sleep either. I'm too excited and nervous at the same time. I can't believe I'm

here. It just seems like a dream." Sean explained.  
  
"Hmmph, yeah I felt the same way my first year. I always thought I'd wake up in my room back

at the Dursley's dreading each day."  
  
"Yeah, my life was pretty good back in the Muggle world but I'm still really glad to be here."

Sean said explaining to Harry.   
  
"Well do you want to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast? There shouldn't be anyone

there." Harry asked Sean.  
  
"Sure let's go. I didn't bother changing last night so we can go right now." Sean told Harry.  
  
Sean climbed out of bed and followed Harry down the stairs and out the portrait of the 'Fat

Lady.' "Bye dear." The portrait called back.  
  
"Did she just call you dear?" Harry asked Sean.  
  
"Yeah she's really nice when she can be. Her and I have become friends since the first day of

school." Sean explained to Harry.  
  
"Oh, okay." Harry replied.  
  
They made their way down to the Great Hall and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Sean it looks like they haven't found a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher yet." Harry said

to Sean.  
  
"Huh, isn't that strange." Sean said looking the other way smiling.  
  
"It looks like we'll find out in class who it is." Harry said thinking.  
  
"I really like the food they have here. They have every food I like." He said scooping some

scrambled eggs on his plate along with the French toast, pancakes and a lot of other stuff he had

on his plate. "I've never had all my favourite foods at once." He spoke with a mouthful of food.   
  
"So you really like food." Harry said trying to muffle a laugh.  
  
"Yeah." Sean said wiping his mouth neatly.   
  
Half an hour later Hermione and Ron joined them.  
  
"Looks like they haven't got us a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher yet." Ron mentioned.  
  
"Yeah, I think Dumbledore will surprise us." Harry told Ron and Hermione.  
  
After breakfast Dumbledore stood up and opened his mouth, "May I have your attention."

When he saw that everyone was watching him. "As you may have already noticed there is no

teacher up here for Defence Against the Dark Arts. You will find out who your teacher is when

you arrive at your class. Now that you have heard this you may leave after the post comes in."   
  
Dumbledore looked up and saw the owls swooping in.  
  
Sean saw two owls flying his way, one was his owl, Moonbeam, and the other was one of

Hogwarts' owls. The Hogwarts' one dropped of his schedules and Moonbeam dropped off his

Daily Prophet paper.  
  
"Sean could I see what you've got for the week?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually I'd rather keep it a secret." Sean replied. "I got to go get ready for class."  
  
Sean walked off out of the Great Hall and was met by Dumbledore outside the Great Hall.  
  
"Hello Albus." Sean said to Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Sean, so I presume you're heading to your first Defence Against the Dark Arts class."

Albus asked.  
  
"Yeah I am. I'm not sure if I can do it but I'll try." Sean replied to Albus.  
  
"I have faith in you Sean; I know you will be able to handle this task. I also still expect that you

will try out for the Quidditch Team. I will be coming to tryouts today so I will see you then."

Dumbledore concluded.  
  
"Okay, bye then Albus." Sean said walking off to the third floor. He walked into the classroom

and saw how boring it looked. He took out his wand, waved it quickly and immediately the

room turned into an almost immediate replica of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Hello Sean, been busy I see." A voice said from behind him.  
  
Sean turned around and saw Remus Lupin standing there. "Remus, nice to see you." He said.

"Yeah I thought it might be interesting to the students."  
  
"So are you ready for your first class?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, I was thinking though of you being in the class at first so everyone thinks you're back but

then I'll walk out and introduce myself." Sean explained.  
  
"Good plan, well you go wait then in your office. I'll wait here." Remus said as Sean nodded and

went into the office concealed by a large tree.  
  
Harry Back at the Great Hall  
  
"Ron I think we should head to class. We have Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry said.   
  
"Yeah let's go." Ron said back to Harry.  
  
The two headed off to Defence Against the Dark Arts and arrived one minute before it started.

They opened the door and gasped. They saw that the whole room was covered in trees, vines

and bushes. It looked like an exact replica of the Forbidden Forest.  
  
"Harry look! Lupin's back!" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Yeah that's awesome Ron. Have you seen Sean? He just has disappeared." Harry asked.  
  
"Aww, worried about your boyfriend Potter?" A voice sneered.  
  
Harry turned around and saw Malfoy behind him. "Shut it Malfoy." He replied back.  
  
"That will be quite enough you two." Lupin said.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Harry said back to Lupin.  
  
"Now may I have your attention. I would like to introduce you to your new Defence Against the

Dark Arts teacher—"   
  
"Professor Lupin I thought you were our new teacher. Aren't you?" Parvati Patil asked.  
  
"No I am just an assistant to help your new teacher. Now as I was saying, may I introduce you

to your new teacher, Professor Moonstone." Lupin said.  
  
"What!" Ron, Hermione and Harry called out in shock as they saw Sean walk out of the office

door.  
  
Sean  
  
Sean walked out of his new office and out from behind the tree. "Hello class." He said to them

all.  
  
"This is some kind of joke right?" Malfoy whispered to one of his friends.  
  
"This is no joke Mr.Malfoy. Now as you now know I am your new Defence Against the Dark

Arts teacher." Sean explained. "Now let us begin. Today we will be practicing Patronuses. Now

I know that some of you here have already practiced Patronuses," He said winking at Harry,

Ron and Hermione who looked shocked. "But I thought we should try it out for those who

haven't…10 points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy for talking behind my back." He said adding to

Malfoy who stood up straight in shock.   
  
"You can't do that, I mean your just joking me. You're only sixteen." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Yes I can do that Mr. Malfoy, and because of your tongue Mr. Malfoy another five points from

Slytherin." He told Malfoy.  
  
"Now as you know the incantation for a Patronus is 'Expecto Patronum.' I have brought a

Boggart to practice on. Now I know that most of you are not as afraid of Dementors as some

are, no offence to these people, but I asked Professor Lupin to trick this Boggart into thinking

you are. Now on the count of three I want you to think of your happiest thought and use it to

conjure a Patronus.

Now on the count of three. 1…2…3!" He said as he opened the door.  
  
A Boggart came out and transformed into a Dementor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!" Came

from the entire class. A whole bunch of different animals came out from different students'

wands while others just spat out a silvery mist.   
  
"Good job class," Sean said as he was forcing the Boggart/ Dementor back into the door. "Now

I want you to practice this by yourselves around the class till the end of class."  
  
He let the other students go off and practice. A few minutes later Ron, Harry and Hermione

came to speak to him.  
  
"Sean how did you become the new teacher?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well you know that thing the Sorting Hat said as he sorted me? Well it was that I'd make a

good teacher. I'm still in Gryffindor, actually I'm the new Head of Gryffindor and I was the one

who created the new password." Sean explained.  
  
"That is bloody brilliant. But what is 'Hubba Bubba?' Ron asked.  
  
"It's a muggle brand of gum that I really loved." Sean told them.  
  
--BRRRRIIIINNNNGGG—  
  
"Looks like that's the bell." Ron said.  
  
"Lisn' guys I want you three to make sure no one tells the other students that I'm the new

Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Okay?" He asked.  
  
"Okay." The three said.   
  
The three walked to their next class while Sean got ready for his next class.  
  
Harry  
  
"That's really cool that Sean's not only the new Dark Arts Defence teacher but the head of

Gryffindor. You think we'll get lesser punishments now?" Ron asked the other two.  
  
"Maybe." Harry replied.  
  
"I doubt it. I mean now he's got a lot of responsibility. I don't think he can give anyone free time.

You saw what he did with Malfoy." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh guys I forgot to tell you. I'm the new Quidditch captain." Harry mentioned.  
  
"Oh Harry, congratulations!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Ron the tryouts are tonight so can you make it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah. No problem. I'll be there." Ron replied.   
  
…….Seven and a half hours later…..  
  
"Hey Ron! Over here!" Harry yelled.  
  
Harry watched as Ron ran to the Quidditch pitch with his Cleansweep Eleven in hand.   
  
"Looks like there are a lot of people who want to try out." Ron said looking at the people

coming down from the castle.  
  
"Hey Harry." Sean said coming up.  
  
"You're trying out Sean? I thought you didn't know how since you just became part of the

wizarding world three days ago. So why are you trying out?" Harry asked.  
  
"Dumbledore wanted me to. He told me he had faith in me. Even though I doubt I'll be any

good." Sean explained.  
  
"Oh okay." He said. Then he turned to everyone else. "Sonorus." He pointed his wand at his

throat casting the spell. "WELCOME EVERYONE. NOW AS YOU KNOW WE'RE OUT

TWO CHASERS AND TWO BEATERS. We still have Katie Bell here, myself and Ron. Now

what we'll do first is the chasers. Katie and Ron will help out with this. Two of you will pass the

ball to each other and to Katie as well and try to score on Ron. Once everyone has done that

we'll announce who the two new chasers are. Then once we've done that we'll practice with the

new chasers and give the beaters tryouts. We'll see who are the best by you pelting the balls at

the chasers as much as you can. Then will announce the new beaters. First pair up."  
  
Harry watched as the others paired up.  
  
"OK on my mark." Harry blew the whistle.  
  
Sean  
  
Sean kicked off from the ground without anyone noticing he had a Firebolt. He began circling

around the field then swooped in and took the Quaffle. He passed to Seamus then Seamus

passed to Katie, then Katie back to Sean. Sean zoomed in and scored on Ron.  
  
"Yeah!" Sean yelled.   
  
The tryouts continued for the next hour until Harry blew the whistle.  
  
Sean was already on the ground and listened for the outcome of the tryouts.  
  
"Our new chasers are: Sean Moonstone and Dean Thomas and our new beaters are: Ginny

Weasley and Lavender Brown. Thank-you all for coming and to the new members our first

practice will be on Thursday after dinner." Harry told them. "Now you all may head back to the

castle.  
  
After they left Harry went up to Sean. "Good job Sean." He said pausing as he saw Sean's

Firebolt. "Sean where'd you get the Firebolt?"   
  
"I bought it." Sean replied.  
  
"Huh, that's cool. You must have a lot of money in Gringotts. Do you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have a lot of money. Just like Sirius." Sean said, then kicked himself mentally realizing

he had let it slip that he knew about Sirius.  
  
"Sean did you just say 'Sirius?'" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm... yeah?" He asked nervously.   
  
"How do you know about him?"   
  
"Uh, I can't explain exactly, but I know he is innocent." Sean explained.  
  
"You believe he's innocent too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well yeah and I sort of know that he is your godfather." Sean replied.  
  
Harry and Ron gasped. "Uhh n-no he isn't." Harry stuttered.  
  
"Lisn' Harry, in the muggle world a woman named J.K. Rowling who lives in England wrote a

set of books of your years at Hogwarts. She's at the fifth year. I don't know how she knew

everything that happened to you but anyways I know everything so if you need to talk to

someone about this stuff and Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione or McGonagall aren't around just

come and talk to me. K?" Sean asked.  
  
"Okay fine. Lisn,' Ron and I got to get to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Okay, I've got to go patrol the corridors with the prefects and other heads. I'll see you later." –

POP- With that Sean disappeared into the corridor next to the Head Boy. "So what's new?" He

asked.  
  
"Oh hi Professor Moonstone." The boy said just noticing him.  
  
So what'd you think? This is NOW my actual longest chapter so far that I've ever written. Please R/R. And please tell me what I should the next chapter be about?


	4. An Update and More Surprises Again

I still don't own HP characters, quotes, plots, etc. of course. I only own my character. And has you probably notice, I've fast-forwarded so my powers are a bit more developed and a few really bad things have happened. But don't worry, after this I will make sure to keep you in suspense and not let you miss too much. But I have exams coming up so the next chapter may get out next weekend, if not you'll have to wait until the end 2nd last week of June. And I may take a few quotes I remember from HP and the Prisoner of Azkaban which I saw on its' first day (June 4th, duh.)  
  
Chapter 4 : Halloween  
  
An Update  
  
"It's been nine weeks since the start of school and many things have happened. Both sad and  
  
happy. Two weeks ago Voldemort struck and murdered Hermione's parents and just last week  
  
Ron's brother Bill was killed by Voldemort. My entire family were murdered by Voldemort's  
  
operatives in Canada. And much to Harry's enjoyment even though he doesn't show it,  
  
Voldemort went and murdered the Dursley's so Harry must stay here at Hogwarts."  
  
Onto the story...  
  
"Sean what are you doing." Came Ron's voice as Sean fell out of his chair.  
  
"Nothing." Sean said walking over to the other three. "So guys how're you holding up?" He  
  
asked.  
  
"We're alright." Hermione replied quietly.  
  
"You sure Hermione? You don't seem fine." Sean asked again.  
  
"Yeah we're fine Sean." Ron replied looking at the floor. "What about you?"  
  
"Uh, fine, I guess...listen guys I got to go prepare for my next class. I'll understand if you can't  
  
attend." Sean told them.  
  
"Okay Sean see you later." Harry, Ron and Hermione replied.  
  
Sean walked out of the common room and headed to the third floor, but then took a detour and  
  
went to the fourth floor since no one was there. He sat down, and then broke down, he had  
  
loved his parents and now they were gone, just like Harry's.  
  
"Sean, are you alright?" A familiar elderly voice came from above.  
  
Sean looked up and saw Dumbledore looking down at him with eyes of concern.  
  
"Professor--" Sean began to talk.  
  
"--Albus, Sean, please, call me Albus. You are a teacher after all." Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Sorry. Albus, I'm sorry, it's just I truly loved my family and now Voldemort's had his Death  
  
Eaters kill them. I mean, now what do I have? I mean, I don't have anything at all left." Sean  
  
explained.  
  
"Sean, you must remember, light can be found in even the darkest of times. You may have lost  
  
your parents and family, but I believe it is time to tell you they were not your biological parents,  
  
nor your biological family. It is hard to explain if the other person who needs to be here. Let us  
  
go to my office. I've already asked the person to be there." Albus said.  
  
"Wh-what?! Not my family?! What do you mean?! Albus you better have answers when we get

to your office!" Sean yelled at him.  
  
Sean got up and walked behind Albus mumbling.  
  
They walked to Albus' office on the second floor, and got to the phoenix statue.  
  
"Hershey's." Albus said, and the statue began to rise from its position.  
  
They began climbing and got to the main floor of his office. (There are two floors in his office).  
  
When they walked into the main area, Sean saw who was there. "Harry, what are you doing  
  
here?!"  
  
He yelled surprised.  
  
"I don't know Sean, Dumbledore wanted me to come here." Harry replied.  
  
"You two, please sit down." Albus told them.  
  
Harry and Sean sat down, and stared at Dumbledore waiting.  
  
"Now it is time that I tell you something important, that will change your lives." Albus began...  
  
Sorry to keep you in suspense, but I usually don't do cliffhangers, so I hope you like this one. I'll  
  
try and get the next chapter done soon. I know really short chapter but oh well. You'll have to wait and see.


	5. Newfound Brothers and New Changes

As usual the Harry Potter series belongs to the talented J. K. Rowling, as do all the characters, except for my own. The plot of this story however belongs to me. Sorry about the suspense I left you with last chapter, even though I don't think ANYONE is reading this story since I haven't even got one review, not even a flame! So please people let me know that you're reading by sending me a review. Thanks.  
  
Last chapter: "Now it is time that I tell you something important, that will change your lives."

Albus began...  
  
And now onto the story...  
  
"Now when you were born Harry, you had a twin, and that twin was..." Albus turned to Sean.   
  
"...you Sean."  
  
"Wh-what!" Harry and Sean both yelled shocked.  
  
"But then why was I living in Canada?" Sean asked Albus, frustrated.  
  
"Well, let me continue." Albus told them. "When you two were born, knowing that they were   
  
being chased by Lord Voldemort, your parents knew that in case they were found at Godric's

Hollow they would need one of their sons to survive, they found a loving, caring family in

Canada to take care of you, since Voldemort had no servants or any Death Eaters in Canada

yet. But when Voldemort encountered you Harry, well...you know what happened by now

Harry."  
  
Sean and Harry listened in shock.  
  
"Now Sean, you are probably wondering why we brought you here in your sixth year. This is

because of two reasons. The first is that as you are sixteen, the spells we placed over your

"families'" homes and cities (my real family lives all over Ontario) are gone, and second is that

when we took you to Canada we placed spells on you to make you look for like your foster

family. But now that you are sixteen, your appearances will soon change and you will look

almost exactly like Harry here." Albus explained.  
  
"Umm, Professor, I was just wondering–" Harry began asking.  
  
"Yes Harry?" Albus said turning to Harry.  
  
"– Well even though I don't really want to ask about this but well, w-was Sirius Sean's godfather

too?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry, I believe he was." Albus replied sadly.  
  
After a bit longer of talking, Harry and Sean walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room

thinking about what they had just found out.  
  
When they walked into the common room, Ron and Hermione rushed up to them.  
  
"Harry! Sean! What happened mates?! You two look like you've just fought a Hungarian  
  
Horntail." Ron asked them.  
  
"Uhh, guys, you might want to sit down. We have something to tell you..." Harry told them.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sean sat down in the chairs by the fire, since no one was in the  
  
common room since it was about midnight. Harry and Sean began telling Ron and Hermione  
  
everything Albus had told them.  
  
When they had finished Ron and Hermione looked shocked, concerned, confused and surprised  
  
all at the same time.  
  
"So Sean, exactly how soon did Dumbledore say you'd change?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I guess soon cause if my birthday's July 31st, not April 28th like I thought. So I guess  
  
we'll see soon." Sean replied.  
  
"Ahh!" Hermione screamed silently. "Sean you eyes just changed colour, they're green!"  
  
Sean jumped up quickly and walked up to a mirror that was nearby. "Whoa, you're right." He  
  
replied looking in the mirror. "Ok this is weird. What do you think will be next?"  
  
"I don't know Sean, I don't know. Probably you will need glasses next Sean, but we'll see."

Harry told Sean.  
  
Well there's the fifth chapter, what'd ya think? Read and REVIEW!!!


	6. The Final Changes

Well after a long time I am ready to start the sixth chapter. I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to the intelligent J. K. Rowling. Thank-you for bringing Harry into our world!  
  
Sean had been going through a lot. His appearance had started changing; he now had glasses, Harry's trademark messy black hair, and his mother, Lily's, green eyes. Everyone had noticed the change, but himself, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other teachers kept the secret of Sean's origin.  
  
Sean had already taught a total of 100 of his classes and also had homework from his other classes. He was totally exhausted from all the work.   
  
Harry walked into the common room and posted something on the notice board then went and sat with Ron, Hermione and Sean. "Sean, Ron, there's a Quidditch practice this Saturday before our match against Ravenclaw. So be prepared for it...Sean are you ok? You don't look so good." He said noticing Sean's face clenched.   
  
"Huh," Sean said as though he hadn't heard Harry. "Oh yeah, I...I'm fine. I think I need to go to the Hospital Wing though." He got up and walked towards the portrait hole, but then fell forwards but put his arm out on the wall to keep from falling to the ground.   
  
Hermione had been talking to Harry and Ron about their Transfiguration assignment when she looked up and saw Sean leaning against the wall. "Sean!" She screamed and jumped up to help him.   
  
Harry and Ron had jumped when Hermione screamed and came over to help Hermione. Harry got under Sean's left arm, and Ron under the other arm, and used their weight to keep him up. "We've got to get him to the Hospital Wing!" Hermione said panic stricken to Harry and Ron. They nodded and followed Hermione to the Hospital Wing.   
  
Harry helped his brother onto a bed and Ron left to find Madam Pomfrey, and Professor Dumbledore.   
  
Hermione sat down on a chair next to Sean's bed and put her hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever. Instead she quickly pulled her hand back and looked at Harry. "He doesn't have a fever, but it feels like something is moving inside his head." She said worriedly.   
  
A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey came in followed by Professor Dumbledore. He strolled up to Sean's bed and pressed his hand to Sean's face nodded to Madam Pomfrey. She went into her storeroom, came back and fed a potion to Sean. What had been his screams; he went completely silent, aside from his breathing.  
"Professor, what's happening to Sean?" Hermione asking, looking worried.   
  
"His final parts that need changing into his true form as Harry's twin, is starting to happen. Madam Pomfrey has given him a potion that will ease the pain and put him to sleep so he does not know what is really happening. Now you may stay by his side tonight, but I still expect you to go to your classes tomorrow. The changes will be done tomorrow night. Now I must go attend to some other business." Dumbledore smiled his usual smile, turned around on his heel and left the room.   
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione woke up they realized they were in the hospital wing and looked up at Sean. His face had changed and looked almost like Harry's, his arms were almost like Harry's except they were a bit more muscular because he had been fed, not neglected like Harry had been. He was still asleep due to the potion.   
  
Dumbledore came in and saw the three staring at Sean. "Ahh I see his transformation is almost finished. You three get to class and I will deal with Sean. Oh and Defence Against the Dark Arts is cancelled today so please let everyone know." Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing to start their second-last day of classes before the weekend.  
  
"Do you think he'll be okay Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.   
  
Harry frowned. "I'm not sure, but if I've been able to survive Cruciatus curses, he'll be able to survive this, after all he is my brother." Harry responded.   
  
"Hope your right mate, cause we'll need his chasing skills for the match Sunday." Ron said, frowning as well. Harry started getting frustrated because Ron was right, aside from himself; his brother has been the one who is keeping the team from even getting a shot from the opposing team. After all, his brother was a Potter.   
  
The day went pretty fast thankfully that before Harry knew it he was in the Hospital Wing waiting for Sean to wake up. "Ungh, wha – where am I?" A voice said.   
  
Harry looked up and saw Sean was awake looking around. Harry got up and went to the side of the bed. "Hey Sean, your in the Hospital Wing. You passed out last night on your way here. So how're you feeling?" He asked.   
  
"Uhh, I feel like I was slammed by four Hippogriffs. And why does my face feel different?" Sean asked.  
  
"Uhh Sean, here's a mirror, you finished changing into my twin." Harry said handing Sean a mirror.   
  
Sean took the mirror and looked at himself. "Wha—whoa, I do look different. It's scary after looking one way and now changing into a totally different person. I know you stayed next to my bed last night to make sure I stayed safe...thanks."   
  
"No problem mate. You're my brother and we gotta stick together. So you think your ready to train for Quidditch Saturday?" Harry asked.   
  
"Yeah, I hope my new body won't affect my playing." Sean said, straining to smile. Professor Dumbledore walked into the room.   
  
"Ahh, I see you're finally awake Sean." Dumbledore said smiling. "Do you feel well enough to get out of bed?"   
  
"Yes Professor...I think so." Sean replied, he took the covers off his legs and slid them off the bed. He then slowly pushed himself off the bed and tried to stand, he fell backwards almost immediately.   
  
Harry saw this and caught Sean before he hit his head on the side of the bed. He slid his arm under Sean's arm and uses his weight to support Sean's weight.   
  
"Harry, why don't you help Sean back to your dormitory and let him sleep a bit more." Dumbledore told Harry as the two were walking out the door.   
  
A few minutes later when they got to the common room, Harry had helped Sean up to their dormitory where Ron and Hermione were waiting. Harry helped Sean onto his bed and told Ron and Hermione that Sean needed sleep.   
  
The next morning... Sean woke up and looked around and knew he was in his bed in his dormitory. He got up and changed into his day clothes and walked down to the Great Hall. Once he got in and sat at the Gryffindor table he noticed he and Dumbledore were the only ones there. Sean looked up at the Head Table and saw Dumbledore beckon him to go up there. Sean walked up to the Head Table.   
  
"Yes Albus?" He asked, his face in a puzzled expression of why Albus called him up.  
  
"Why don't you sit here, after all you are a teacher?" Albus asked smiling.   
  
"Uhh, sure Albus." Sean sat in the chair next to Albus and they began talking about what had happened yesterday. They then switched to talk about the Quidditch match this Saturday. Once they were done talking...Sean walked to his Defence Against the Dark Arts class.   
  
Well that was the sixth chapter I hope you liked it. So R&R PLZ!   
Next: Gryffindor Vs. Ravenclaw  
Other things... 


	7. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw and the Dementor...

Seventh chapter WHEE!!!! This is the longest I've EVER gone on a story. So tell me WHY no one is reading and reviewing!! Just PLZ R&R.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting outside watching the giant squid's tentacles wave at the other people around the lake. "So Ron, ready for the match tomorrow?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well I think so, I'm glad I have more courage after winning the Cup last year. I feel I can actually block the shots now." Ron replied smiling.   
  
"Harry, where's Sean right now? I haven't seen him the entire day." Hermione asked, looking worried.   
  
"Oh yeah, he's just catching up on his work he missed, he was at Quidditch practice today, but as soon as we had finished he zoomed right off to the castle without even getting changed." Harry replied.   
  
Hermione got up and nodded. "I'm going to look for him." She told them. She then raced off to the castle.   
  
"Hey Ron, I think Hermione has a crush on my brother." Harry said elbowing Ron in the side.   
  
"Heh heh, I think your right Harry." Ron replied. The two got up and raced after Hermione, but lost track of her as they entered the Entrance Hall. "Harry, you see where she went?" Ron asked, looking around frantically.   
  
"No Ron, we might as well go back to the common room and get working on the rest of our homework." Harry replied.   
  
The two walked up the stairs and walked into the Grand staircase, and up the stairs until they reached the common room. When they walked into the common room, their mouths dropped wide open. In the couch near the fire was Sean with Hermione next to him with her head on his shoulder, they both were asleep.   
  
"Harry, looks like you were right." Ron said, nudging Harry in the side.   
  
The two tiptoed to the couple, went behind them and then quickly put their hands on the two.   
  
They both yelled from being scared. Hermione got up and saw who did it. "HARRY! RON! WHY YOU!! TARENTALLEGRA!!" She screamed pointing her wand at them, and they began to start dancing madly.   
  
Sean got up and began laughing at the two mad dancers, the rest of the common room also began laughing madly.   
  
"Hermione, come on release us. STOP THIS BLOODY DANCING!!" Ron yelled at her.   
  
"Oh fine," Hermione said, then muttered the counter-curse. "There you go, next time don't scare me." Hermione replied.   
  
"Good job Hermione, sure made me laugh." Sean said to her. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private so you can help me catch up with Potions." The two walked out, as they stepped through the portrait hole Harry swore he saw Hermione slip her hand into Sean's.   
  
"I guess I was right Ron, I think they like each other, I just saw them hold hands." Harry replied. Ron laughed.   
  
"Yeah, I think I did too. Should we play another trick on them?" He asked. Harry frowned.   
  
"I dunno Ron, she might make us dance again and my feet hurt from it." He replied back. The two headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.   
  
In the Library...   
  
Hermione and Sean were bent over a book that read Hogwarts: A History. "Man Hermione, this book is pretty interesting; I didn't know any of this stuff about Hogwarts until I read this." Sean said to her, then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "You're really beautiful you know?"   
  
Hermione blushed. "Um, we should get to lunch right now." She said, got up and hurried off to the Great Hall.   
  
Sean shook his head. "Girls, can't live without them, can't live with them." Sean muttered to himself. He picked up Hogwarts: A History, signed it out, then walked to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Later that night...   
  
"So Hermione, what did you and Sean do earlier this afternoon?" Ron asked, his face twitching.   
  
"Nothing, we read about Hogwarts and then came to lunch." Hermione replied, glaring at Ron. The three went up to their own dormitories where Sean was already sleeping.   
  
"See ya in the morning Ron." Harry whispered across to Ron's bed.   
  
"Nigh' Harry." Ron replied.   
  
The Next Morning...   
  
Sean woke up and looked around. Sunlight was strewn across the room shining down in the middle of the room. He got up and got dressed and went to the Great hall for breakfast.   
  
Three hours later...   
  
Harry stood in front of the wooden doors of their change room. The Gryffindor Quidditch team mounted their brooms and flew out when the doors opened.   
  
"Here comes the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Thomas, Brown, Bell, and Potter!" Lee Jordan's voice boomed across the field. "And the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team! Chang, Patil, Boot, Ackerley, Goldstein, Corner, and Lovegood!"   
  
The two teams flew out onto the field and came to the centre. Harry and Cho shook hands as they were the captains, and then waited for Madam Hooch to release the balls.   
  
"Now I want a good, clean game as usual." Madam Hooch called above her to the two teams. She then bent down to the chest and opened it. She released the bludgers, the snitch, and she finally three up the quaffle.   
  
Sean zoomed right in and caught the quaffle and zoomed straight for the Ravenclaw hoops.   
  
"And it's Sean Potter with the quaffle, fast one he is that Potter, just as fast as his brother Harry." Lee commentated.   
  
"JORDAN WE DO NOT NEED A COMMENTATION OF THE POTTERS NOW PLEASE COMMENT ON THE GAME." Professor McGonagall screamed, her voice being caught on the speaker.   
  
"Sorry Professor. And it's Potter with the quaffle, passes to Bell, who passes Thomas. Thomas shoots, HE SCORES!! Gryffindor lead 10-0. Oh and Corner has the quaffle," Lee continued commenting.   
  
High above the field Harry kept flying back and forth looking for the Snitch. He spotted Cho doing the same. All of a sudden he saw a glint of gold near Cho's left cheek and zoomed straight forward. It looked to Cho as though Harry was about to crash into her, she screamed. Harry zoomed down with the Snitch in his hand waving it around.   
  
"HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!! GRYFFINDOR WINS 360-50!!!" Lee's voice rang out through the field. After the game... "Good job Harry." Sean said running up.  
  
"Good job yourself Sean. 360-50? How'd you guys get up to 210 so quickly?!" Harry asked.   
  
"Oh you know, we just have a lot of teamwork." Katie replied for Sean. She then shivered. "Uhh, did it just get cold out here guys?"   
  
Sean shivered. "Yeah your right, it's pretty cold." He replied, then looking at Harry nodding. "Guys, run back to the castle and tell Dumbledore that there are Dementors near the castle. We'll hold the ones off nearest to us. Now go..." The others stared at him. "...GO!!!"   
  
Dean, Ron, Ginny, Katie, and Lavender raced away and ran to the castle. Harry and Sean drew their wands pointing back and forth.   
  
Suddenly they spotted ten Dementors hovering towards them fast. Harry thought of Sirius still being alive and living with him and Sean, and Sean imagined the same thing. They pointed their wands at the Dementors and shouted. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!" A stag and a dog burst out from their wands and headed for the Dementors. The Dementors tried to fight back but just as they looked like they were getting through, they disappeared.   
  
Harry and Sean fell to the ground tired out. "Heh heh, well now they know not to mess with Padfoot and Prongs, right Harry?" Sean asked looking over, then his eyes widened, his brother was on the ground with one Dementor over him and a blue light being sucked up to the Dementor. "N-NO!! You won't take away the last family I have!" Sean screamed.   
  
A golden red glow surrounded him. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!" A huge light erupted from Sean's wand and hit the Dementor. It flew up and then came crashing down and disappeared. The light continued and spread out over the entire grounds of Hogwarts. Sean however didn't see it as after casting the spell, he collapsed as well and fell next to his brother...  
  
Well there's the seventh chapter. I hope you liked it. Like I said there was going to be an Heir of Gryffindor. And since Harry and Sean are twins, they both are heirs, just Harry's hasn't surfaced yet. Well I'll work on the eighth chapter once I get back from Florida. 


End file.
